Lost in the Market
by chocomacaroon
Summary: When Ib goes to a class sleepover near a market see what happens when you roam around it at midnight


Ib and Garry : Lost in the market

As usual Garry was waiting for Ib's class to end. He pulls out a cancer stick and quickly lights it. He respectfully crosses the street far away from the school. Half way done with it he hears a familiar voice, coming from his right.

'' You know it's not good for you.''

'' I know but i forgot them again. ''Garry replied as he turned to face the young girl with cinnamon colored eyes.

''Then try not to.'' The young girl said.

''Ib you don't understand .It's the nicotine, I need it .With out -...''he rudely gets interrupted.

''You'll die just like my uncle...''she pointed out.

''Uh!?''

_Its been a while since that has happened. Why would she think about that now?___As thoughts went through Garry's mind , Ib continued to speak.

"Garry I need to study for a vocabulary quiz , would you help me?" Ib questioned .

"mmm" Is all Garry said in response to her question.

"Um Garry, where are we going?" Ib asked them as they passed the apartment.

"….Huh?"

"We passed it."

"Oh. Heh sorry I guess I was lost in thought."

As they enter the apartment ,Ib kicked her shoes off and ran to the light blue couch. Garry closed the door and sat him self on the couch. Ib looked through her book bag for a piece of paper ,word list , and a pencil. While she did that Garry cleared the coffee table .

"Huh?" Ib said, "I think I left the list at school. How careless of me ."

"Oh well why not just read a book?"

"Ok "

They read books for hours. Ib wasn't interested in the book but more in Garry. She saw his reaction to the book. Every time she sensed him about to turn to her she went back to her book.

"Hmm" Garry looks up from his book. "You should get going .Its getting late."

"Huh?" Ib responded to make it sound like she was really into the book ."Oh it is ."

"Lets go."

"Um Can you sign this?"

"Sure what is it ?"

"It's a form to go on a class sleepover ."

"Wouldn't you have your parents sign this?"

"They wouldn't understand."

"How so?"

"Well it's…..well it's only for the students that get the best grades on tests but the teacher noticed I don't have friends , so she told me to come along ."

"I thought you had a friend in homeroom."

"I did but she….. She became a popular girl and stopped talking to me."

"Oh well I'm your friend aren't I ?"

"Yes but my teachers see you as a …."she couldn't continue .She thought that it would hurt him. _If I tell him then he'll be hurt .But he is mature enough so he can take it right? _She thought . "Well I don't know what it means but they called you a….."

"Just say it I won't mind."

"Just sign it."

"Ok ok I got it."

He signs it while thinking what the could have said. The thought mocked him. _They could have said anything but I wonder what it was they exactly said…._After he finished he noticed that Ib was looking a bit down. Could she have been thinking about what they said or was she missing her friend ?

"Here all done." Garry said as he gave her a warm smile ."You don't have to tell me what they said ,I don't care what the think "

"…."

"Come on lets get you home."

"mhm"

A few days later (Thursday). Ib hands in the permission form to her teacher. _I __my parent's will let me go I just handed the form so they have to. Right?_

_WRONG! _That day Garry took her strait home. When Ib got home and told her parents that she was going on the trip they lectured her for not telling them , later they decided to let her go because it could be her chance to make more friends since they only knew about the friend she _had_ in homeroom.

"Oh thank you mom!, thank you dad!" Ib said to both her parents. Then she ran to her room with joy._ What should i wear? _Ib looks through her drawers .She found comfortable clothes and put them on to sleep.

"Wahhhhhhhha!" Ib woke up from her sleep. "Can't wait till the trip … but I don't have any pajamas to wear. What the girls laugh at me? Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Ib, honey its time to go!" Her mom yelled out.

"Coming !"She yelled out. "Ma can you have Garry pick me up tomorrow after the sleep over?" She asked her mother when she got out of her bedroom.

"Sure why not? Oh but here you should go put this on quickly." She suggested to put on an under garment .

"But mom!? I can wear this!" Ib complained "It's it's weird all the other girls in my class don't wear this!"

"But how do you know have they told you?"

"No but its obvious they don't !, they don't have the shape it makes ."

"IB ELISABETH BROWN! Every girl goes thought this and its about time that you wear one of these!" Her mother stated.

"But mom! It adds to much shape and someone will notice! It's weird!" Ib protested to her mother. She knew this would happen one day. _Out all the days it has to be today!_ _Sometimes I just wish I could stay this way ._


End file.
